1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a U-clip assembly for insertion into an application tool and more particularly relates to a U-clip assembly comprised of a plurality of U-clips, each having a pair of slots defined in the crown of each, which clips are aligned in a row with soft metal wire positioned in the slots for retaining the U-clips in such row.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U-clips or clips have long been used in the prior art for the assembly and retention of pairs of wires. There is a body of this art which relates to furniture, spring retention and retention of wires in automobile seats and another body of art where the U-clips are somewhat different for the retention of wires in traps, such as lobster traps. The term “U-clip” and “clip” are used interchangeably herein. When U-clips are used in furniture, they are frequently made of a steel material where the legs of the U-clips are substantially parallel and are installed around pairs of wires to retain them together as part of the furniture assembly process. When U-clips or clips are utilized in traps, they are usually disposed around plastic-covered wire; and the legs of the clips are not parallel but are spread apart at their bottoms. Further such U-clips are frequently made of an aluminum-type material rather than steel so as not to rust when placed in water and have less chance of creating an electrolysis or electrical-type reaction with the wire of the trap should the plastic covering thereof be cut through.
U-clips have been held in rows or stacks by having a pair of plastic cords engage into a pair of slots in their tops, such as taught by Ayres, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,821. When the U-clips are aligned, the slots are aligned in two parallel rows into which slots the plastic cord is placed, and the sides of each U-clip are compressed inwards so as to compress the sides of the slots against the plastic cord, thereby retaining the clips in alignment on the plastic cord until they are placed in the tool that applies them to be individually broken off from the rest of the row of clips upon installation.
In Poffenberger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,564 each slot in the top of the clip is formed so that its plastic cord can be engaged and held in place by having a tab on the clip bent over the slot to engage the tab on top of the plastic cord so as to hold the clip in place until it is installed.
Another means of retaining a plastic cord in position in slots in the clips is to provide the slots with projections on the top thereof that extend inward, allowing the cord to be forced into each slot and below the projections on each side thereof and then be held in place by such projections, such as taught by Room et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,588.
A further type of retention system in clip assemblies is taught in Room et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,491 which has tongues that are pushed downward over the plastic cords to hold them in place until the clip is installed.
A more complex clip assembly is found in Ayres et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,065 which teaches a plurality of slots in the top sides of the clips which are deformed to hold the plastic cords that are passed therethrough.
In prior art clips made by Stanley Tools the plastic cord is passed through slots that are formed without apparent outside compression, covers or deformations. The plastic cords are held in place merely by the force of compression of the plastic cord against the sides of each slot. The plastic cord, being somewhat larger than the slot and resilient, is then compressed on insertion and urges outward against the sides of the slot to hold the clips in alignment in the row for installation.
In other prior art some metal clip assemblies are held by an adhesive tape running across the top crowns of the clips thereof, but this method of clip retention can have a disadvantage in that there can be a residual adhesive buildup which can gum up the application tool. Thus the use of adhesive tape, as discussed herein, is not the most desirable method of holding a plurality of clips.